


沙雕圣诞车（不需要名字）

by PeiNi



Category: Venom(Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 黄暴沙雕情节





	沙雕圣诞车（不需要名字）

雪花飘洒在青绿的松树上，街边的店里放着欢快的圣诞颂歌，美食也因圣诞节打起了折。路上的行人四处张望小心翼翼地走着，不仅得防着脚下积雪，还得留神孩子们的雪球，不然就会。

'砰'！

“Venom？”

“你醒了，Eddie。”

清晨的微光透过窗帘的细缝，刺得Eddie睁不开眼，Venom伸出分肢挡住了这细小但让人难受的光芒。

“Venom，你就这样看了我一晚上吗？”Eddie有点担心Venom这样会吃不消。

“共生体没那么娇弱，我爱你才看的你。”

“Venom，你别舔我，痒！”在那场事故发生后，他们更加珍惜彼此。没几天，Venom就向Eddie诉说了自己对他的心意。

Venom的长舌卷住了Eddie的唇瓣，撬开齿关去吸吮口中的津液。

“这是早安吻，Eddie。”

“你见过谁家早安吻是舌吻？”

“我们家。”

Venom又舔了舔Eddie刚刚被亲的红肿的唇，他下次可能要注意一下力度了。

“Eddie，我们需要食物。”

“吃我吧，我不想起床，我想再睡会儿。”他前一天夜里为把工作赶完，加班奋战近天亮，最后还是被Venom控制身体强制睡得觉。明明有它在，不睡也无所谓的。

“吃你？那我就不客气了。”Venom好像早有预谋的撕碎了Eddie身上的衣服，舌头在胸前扫过。还好它之前悄悄学习了一些关于人类的性知识，它用分肢蹭着Eddie的乳头，这让Eddie一个激灵就清醒了，“诶诶！！我带你去吃饭还不行么！”股间的分肢并没有停止，适当的装聋有时是能起作用的，但是，

“你再乱动我就开喇叭了！”Venom一下子就萎了，安静的趴在Eddie的胸前，虽然还是忍不住时不时的撩拨几下。Eddie真是庆幸当初别人送了他这个喇叭，虽然他不忍心对Venom用，但是吓唬吓唬还是很管用的。Venom十分后悔当初为什么没有直接扔了这要毒命的玩意，而是心软的让Eddie摆在了床头....

“Eddie，我就应该把这个东西给扔了。”

“想想吧，给你弄的我都睡不着了，shit...我还要去买衣服，你下次脱衣服能不能温柔点？”

“尽量。”

“刚刚是不是有东西砸在窗户上了？”Eddie本来是可以再睡会儿的，即使是Venom饿了，也不至于会打扰他补充睡眠，但是偏偏就是这么一个声响，给Venom逮到了机会。

“Eddie，你记得今天是圣诞节吗？”

“今天是圣诞节吗！？下雪了吗？”

“外面下雪了，我们出去吃饭吧。”

自从Venom来了之后，Eddie的钱是只出不进了。

“Eddie，我要吃这个！那个！还有那个！！”

“Venom，就算打折，你也得留点钱给我买衣服。”

“Eddie，你可以穿我，独一无二的。”

“十分荣幸，可是我不穿皮衣，吃慢点别噎着了。”Venom把自己认为好吃的都给Eddie喂了点，虽然Eddie好像不太爱吃。“Venom，你这一顿能撑多久？”他觉得Venom的消化系统应该和蛇差不多吧，就是那种一顿管好几个月的。

“一两天吧。”

显然，他想多了。

“Venom，你出去吧，我养不起你了。”

“Eddie，连你也嫌弃我了吗？”

“什么叫也？”他难道不是第一个成功融合的宿主吗？难道它出轨了？？？

“我很专一的好吧！虽然你的确不是第一个宿主。那件事有点难以启齿....”

“让我猜猜....你不会是因为太能吃了才被扔到那艘飞船上的吧！？”过往的行人用怪异的眼神望着突然叫喊的Eddie，调皮的孩子砸了几个雪球在他的身上，以表示刚刚受到了惊吓。

“Eddie！！太过分了！你干嘛喊出来！多丢人！快....”

“我知道，快道歉。对不起，我不应该说你能吃。”Eddie喜欢这样的生活，Venom明明长得那么凶，偏偏性格还有点可爱。

“这也有错嘛！你是不是喜欢Riot那样的！你去找它吧！我走了！”

“真走？正好我可以少养一个。”

“我不走。刚刚我什么也没说。”

“为什么Riot那么厉害？”

“因为它有武器储备。”Venom有点后悔当初让他陪它去冒这个险，还被锤得那么惨，Eddie胸口还挨了一刀，肯定很疼吧.....

“Venom，你怎么突然跑出来抱我，我们还在外边诶。”

“就是想抱。”它不在意外人的眼光，没有人能拆散他们，如果有.....那就除掉他们。

没有征兆的，Venom突然钻进身体，“Eddie，快跑！有人来了。”它也没等Eddie反应，就带着他撒腿跑了。果不其然，后面真有人追了上来，“你没付钱啊！”

“Eddie，你看这样是不是很省钱。”

Eddie在反应过来后没忍住笑出了声，Venom这都和谁学的，Eddie记得他从来没有干过这种事，摸着良心说，他拿免费报纸都是付钱的。

Eddie摸出口袋里的手机，望了一眼，时间果然溜的很快....他的工作还没做完啊....他调动了一下情绪，准备和Venom发火，

“先别，我们做完了。”

“What？？”

“你睡着了居然都在想着工作，怎么没见你梦过我？”

“你不是天天见嘛，Venom，你还有什么不会的吗？”虽说Eddie和Venom第一次见面的那一天，它就说了它无所不知，但这也太全能了吧。

“不能让你生孩子？说不定可以，要不我们下次试试？这么长时间了我们都没有做完过。”

“你再等等！”Eddie在等一个特殊的日期，或许Venom不会在意这个。男人能生孩子吗？Venom的孩子么，也不是不可以吧，但Eddie突然一转，“不行！”

“为什么？我们明明不排斥的，Eddie。”

“我养不起。”

这个回答很正经，经过了深思熟虑。其实Venom就是说着玩玩的，没想到Eddie居然当真了，它才霸占了Eddie多长时间，它可不想和一个孩子争风吃醋的。

“Eddie，吻我。”Venom的语气十分强硬，和平常很是不同，没有丝毫商量的余地。

Eddie还没怎么主动吻过Venom，每次都是它死皮赖脸的凑过来亲他。他将唇轻轻地贴在Venom的利牙上，却不知道下一步该做什么，果然和这种大嘴外星物种接吻很不方便啊，把舌头伸进去会不会被咬掉。他好不容易把舌头伸进Venom的嘴里，还没有品尝够主动的乐趣，Venom就等不及的顶了回去。Eddie感受着嘴中的搅动，周围的空气变得燥热起来，Eddie的身体也是如此，飘落的雪花碰上燥热的肌肤。来不及咽下的津液从嘴角流下，腹部的热意向全身蔓延，零星的呻吟从嘴里漏出。

Eddie有点忍不住想要了，他想要Venom狠狠地操他。他不是没梦过Venom，他甚至在意淫些什么，Venom理应知道这些，可它却假装什么都没有发生。

因为他们都在等。

Eddie感到有点窒息，Venom也察觉到了。它不舍地松开了嘴，意犹未尽地添着嘴唇，Eddie倚靠在Venom化出的身体上。

“Eddie，我们回家吧，你该休息了。”

天色渐暗了，一天就这么白耗过去了，也不懂干了些什么，也不懂自己在哪.....“Venom，这里是哪？”四周的景色有点陌生，青松被大雪覆盖，雪白的一片树林，没有人烟。

“我不懂，刚刚瞎跑的。”

Eddie此时此刻真的很想把它的脑袋给打开来看看，究竟是什么能让它吃了那么多人，却依旧不长脑子。

“我们爬上去看看，应该就能知道了。”繁华的霓虹街区离他们好像有点远。“Eddie，劲使大了，跑出城了.....”

“那亲爱的Venom还能再跑回去吗？”

“不行，我们累了。”

“那我自己走回去。”

“我带你回去。”

这一路慢慢悠悠的晃，也终于是在天彻底黑掉前回到了家。Venom走就是不一样，脚底下都不会打滑。

洗浴时氤氲的热气，“Venom，你能不能不要在我洗澡的时候盯着我。”Venom一边盯着他，一边擦了擦镜子上的水汽。

“Eddie，你看看这副诱人的身子。”

Eddie的身体，不算白皙的肌肤泛着粉意，不知道是水太热了，还是被Venom说的。

Venom钻进身体的缝隙，“Eddie，你这真好看。”它挤压着肠壁，欣赏着Eddie的身体，“Venom，我不是说过不能嗯....”Venom狠狠地碾过那凸起的地方。

Eddie腿根一软，跪扶在地上，瓷砖的凉意刺激着Eddie，他忍不住的战栗。这姿势正和它意。穴里的胶状物钻回了体内，异物消失造成的空虚感刚爬上心头，长长的舌头就刺到了深处，舔弄着里面的嫩肉。“唔.....”分肢堵住了上面的嘴，它不想别人听到Eddie的叫声，只有它可以。

Eddie前面胀的难受，忍不住伸出手套弄着性器，Venom也没有阻拦他。在Venom一点点的攻势下，他射了。他蜷缩在浴室的地板上，他有点恼怒，他体内的共生体没有遵守他们之间的约定。

“Eddie，这叫在边缘试探。”

不管Venom怎么解释，Eddie就是赖在地上不起来。没有办法的Venom化出人形帮Eddie清洗身上留下的渍迹。Eddie躺在Venom的怀里，性爱留下的热意还没有散去，它怀里冰凉凉的感觉很舒服，事后的疲惫涌遍全身，加上今天的缺觉，迷迷糊糊就睡着了。

Venom揪了一下他的鼻子，又在他的脸上亲了一下。它擦干Eddie身上的水，吹干头发，只不过吹的Venom手有点疼，新奇玩意。它钻回Eddie身体里，顺手盖上了被子，想着离那天又近了一点.....

“嘶！腰好酸啊，果然年纪大了.....”

“Eddie，这样好没好点。”

“好多了，Venom，桌子上那个小瓶子是什么？”

“没什么，空瓶子，扔掉就好了。”Venom有点心虚，其实昨晚.....

“叩叩叩——您的快递，我放门口了。”

等到脚步声远了，Venom才打开门。花乱一点也不质朴的盒子上写着寄出人——生命基金会Riot.....就知道那家伙没那么容易死，Venom把盒子扔回了地上，耐不住好奇的又拿了起来。它拆开盒子，里面简单的两样东西，一封信和一个瓶子。

'Venom，上次捅了你宿主一刀，很对不起，所以我给你寄了一个我发现的好东西，以表歉意。你宿主一定会喜欢的，上面有使用说明。

就当是圣诞礼物，祝你们圣诞快乐。

——Riot '

Riot这是哪根筋搭错了，语气居然变化这么大，Venom不用想都知道这肯定不是它写的，Riot和它宿主这么闲么。它拿起瓶子，瓶身上贴了一个小纸条，大概就是使用说明了。

①放在使用对象的食物或水杯中.  
②直接倒嘴里.  
注：一次1--2粒，请勿大量使用.

读完Venom也就差不多猜出来这多半是什么迷药或者春药了。果然，比起Riot这个行走的R18，它还是挺纯洁的，可能思想上不是，但绝没有付诸行动。

Venom记得自己昨晚明明把它扔了，怎么又回来了？难道连天都让它用.....不行，它一定要让Eddie心甘情愿地给自己操，操哭他！但是Eddie刚转过身，它就把小瓶子给拾回来了，万一有用呢。

今天与往常不太一样，Eddie今天很开心，因为他发奖金了。他们今天没有在便利店买巧克力，而是采购了食材准备大吃一顿。回家，东西摆在桌子上，Eddie对着桌子发呆。

“怎么了，Eddie。”

“我忘了我不会做饭.....”Eddie垂头丧气的坐在那里，自己真的是一点用也没有....像他这种人，还是那种用水泡一泡就能吃的比较适合他。

“我们做吧。”Venom这段时间出去吃吃吃，也偷偷学了点手艺。应该先开火....开火么.....火.....我才不是怂包，豁出去了。Eddie看着Venom做的有模有样的，不禁笑了起来，这让他感觉有种家的氛围，就差一个孩子了。

这边Venom趁着Eddie不注意，把一旁的小瓶子卷了过来，倒了一粒给自己尝尝，它没觉得自己有什么异常的地方，可能药效太弱了？那放一粒进去应该也没什么大碍吧，它完全忘记了自己和Eddie根本就不是一个物种。Venom把药捏成粉状洒进去翻了翻。

Eddie吃饭的时候它一直盯着，看那个样，自己应该做的还不错，但怎么没反应呢？再等等。

“Venom，你不吃么，旁边有一些别的。”Eddie不得不夸赞Venom的手艺，比他做的真的是好吃多了，就是吃得他有点热。

Venom感受到Eddie的体温略有升高，不由得将眼睁大了几分，饶有兴趣的继续盯着。

“Venom，你是不是给我下药了。”Eddie渐渐清晰地感受到自己身体的变化，面色变的潮红，想也知道，早上的小瓶子不一般。他细算了一下，今天就是要等待的那特殊的一天，他们第一次相遇的那一天，所以Eddie并没有表现出过激的情绪变化。

“Eddie，我们需要结合。”

Venom卷起他轻轻的放在床上，抚过之处，冰凉的触感，让Eddie的汗毛全都竖了起来，它温柔的将Eddie的衣服脱掉。因为药物的作用，Eddie只能咬紧牙关不让那细碎的呻吟漏出来，Venom喜欢他这样，他们内敛，他们相爱，他们自己知道就好。

“Eddie，准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

漫长的等待如今终于可以停止了。

穴道里细小的分肢变得粗了起来，Eddie忍不住挺起腰肢，乳头被捻弄着，他的脑子有点空，虽然他们才只是做了前戏。Venom觉得差不多了，它勾过Eddie的脸，深深的吻了上去，口中的缠绵，掠夺，每一处被吸吮的酥麻起来，没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角蜿蜒滑下，银丝在空中勾勒出淫靡的弧线。

它将分肢从穴里抽出来，肠道不舍的紧缩，空虚感如浪潮涌遍全身，体内蚂蚁啃噬般的搔痒让Eddie发疯。Venom将自己的性器顶在穴口，“Eddie，我们就要结合了。”

“我爱你，Venom。”

“我也是。”

“哦，Eddie，你里面真湿。”可Venom一点都不喜欢会出水的Eddie。正因为他不是这样的人，所以当初它才会爱上Eddie，“F**k，Venom，还不是你...下的药哈....”当然药这种东西，一次尝尝鲜就好了。

“Eddie，这是个意外。”

“Eddie，你不是在梦里老梦这些么。”

“我...就知道....你是...装的。”

Venom下身的冲撞，让Eddie已经说不出话了，Venom的抽插让他最后一点都理智也被淹没了，胸前挺立的乳头，胀的发疼的性器，Eddie被快感驱使，他想伸手去摸，可是这次Venom把他的手拽开了。强忍的呻吟和无处发泄的欲望，转化为痛苦的呜咽，挤出的生理泪水从眼角滑落。

“用后面，Eddie，这样我们会很开心。”

Venom一次次的碾过敏感点，操弄着了如指掌的身体。它扒开Eddie的大腿，让自己进入更深处，Eddie被一波又一波的快感推向顶峰，从来没有经受过如此激烈的性爱，自然也是绷不住的射了出来。Venom的液体射在了炙热的肠壁上，Eddie咬紧了床单来缓解这不可阻挡的刺激感。

“Venom，这样我会生出你的孩子吗？”

“我们暂时不需要孩子。”

Eddie沉默了，他的脑子也从刚刚事情中清醒了一点。

“Eddie，对不起，没忍到那一天。”

“就是今天。”

“嗯？不是我们互相示爱的那一天吗？”

“是我们第一次相遇的那一天啊！你真是一只失败的寄生虫，Venom。”

“你一直想'那一天'，我知道是哪一天啊....还有，不许叫我寄生虫！！”

“今天特殊，不用道歉了。要不，我们再来一次吧！”

今天可是个难得的机会，不抓紧点的话，下次可就没有了，什么东西都是第一次比较快乐。当然，Eddie除外。

“F**k，Veno唔.....”

 

Fin.


End file.
